Purpose and Priorities
by SingularityStar
Summary: It's been two months since Voldemort was defeated and the trio is now faced with deciding what comes next.  After being focused on their unity for so long, have they forgotten how different they really are?
1. Choices

Harry stared at the ceiling and listened to the soft sounds of Hermione's breathing and Ron's gentle snores. He smiled to himself. This felt right. It was nice to be back at the Burrow with the people he loved. It had taken some persuading, but Mrs. Weasley finally agreed to let the trio share a room…not that she could have stopped them. Those first few days especially, they would have fought tooth and nail to avoid separation. Ginny had said nothing when the trio made their plans known. She understood how much they needed one another. She understood that right now, Harry needed Ron and Hermione more than he needed her. If this hurt her, she never let it show.

Sometimes Harry worried that Ron and Hermione didn't want him there, that they would rather be alone, but they vehemently denied it and Harry needed them too much to press the issue. Despite the fact that it had been over two months since he had defeated Voldemort, Harry often woke in a cold sweat, visions of the nightmare they had endured playing through his mind. At these moments, he needed to be with the two people closest to him, needed to know that they were there and that they were safe. On occasion, when his dreams were especially realistic, Harry would wait for Ron and Hermione to doze back off before sneaking down to Ginny's room. Something about holding Ginny in his arms made him feel normal. When it was just the two of them, Harry could forget about everything that had happened, forget that he was _the Chosen One_, the S_aviour of the Wizarding World_. He could just be Harry, a regular man in love in with an extraordinary woman.

But it had been two months, and Harry was growing restless. As much as he would like to linger in the relative safety of the Burrow, it was time to start thinking of the future. The most important thing was to protect his loved ones, and to that end, Harry had been working on a plan for weeks. He had talked it over with Kingsley, and most of the details were worked out. Voldemort might be gone, but there were others poised to rise in his place. Harry couldn't allow that to happen. Now, all he had to do was say the word and he could begin Auror training immediately.

Ever since fourth year, when the imposter Moody had suggested it, Harry knew that he would one day become an Auror. Granted, he didn't _technically _have the proper grades and schooling, and Aurors usually weren't allowed to begin training until they had passed some rigorous tests, but Kingsley had guaranteed that they would make an exception for him…as well as Ron and Hermione.

Harry could see it: entering Auror training with his two best friends by his side, the three of them spending their lives tracking down the last of the Death Eaters together. Maybe Ginny could even join them in a few years.

Yes, taking action as Aurors was the right next step. Harry smiled to himself. Maybe everything was finally going to turn out all right for him.

A creak on the stairs jerked him out of his dreamy thoughts. He was instantly alert and sitting upright, wand drawn. No other sound followed and Harry forced himself to relax. _It's an old house,_ he thought. _Old houses have strange noises_. He glanced quickly to Ron and Hermione's sleeping forms, assuring himself that they were safe and that he hadn't disturbed them.

It had been two months, and Harry still longed for the day when he felt comfortable enough to not sleep with his wand clenched in his fist. Voldemort may have gone, but there was still evil in the world. As Harry lay back down and settled his head into the pillow, he knew that he had to protect the ones he loved by tracking down the Death Eaters. That's what was most important.

* * *

Hermione woke with a yawn. She yearned to stretch luxuriously, but hesitated, not wanting to wake the sleeping forms at her sides. What had awoken her? She listened carefully, hearing nothing but the rhythmic breathing of Harry and the gentle snores of Ron. She smirked slightly. Ron never believed them when they told him he snored.

She allowed her eyes to settle upon Ron for a few moments, enjoying the intimacy of being able to watch him sleep, and relishing the fact that his sleeping arm was draped protectively over her. She then turned her gaze toward her other best friend. In sleep, he looked much more peaceful than she had seen him in ages. True, Voldemort was gone, but they knew better than to believe that his followers had just given up. The three of them were well aware that that there were plenty of Death Eaters who had escaped and would love to get their hands on any one of them.

No, she wouldn't follow that train of thought, at least not now. They had been through enough, had faced enough demons without worrying about still more. Glancing around the room, she noticed the light seemed to be streaming through the window strangely. She looked at the watch fastened to Ron's wrist: 10:17. No wonder the light looked so strange, half the morning was already gone! How had they slept so late? With a start, Hermione realized that this was the first night she had slept through since leaving Shell Cottage before the Battle at Hogwarts.

In the aftermath, the trio had become like infants, waking often throughout the night, crying out, seeking solace in one another. The nightmares had eased as time passed, but at least one of them would still wake each night, crying out, seeking comfort and reassurance. Often they would spend half the night, clutching one another in wakeful silence. But last night she had slept soundly.

Hermione harboured no fantasies that their nightmares were over, but maybe they were finally making progress. Maybe now they could start thinking of the future.

Hermione had already been thinking about it, of course. She had spoken with Professor McGonagall, newly named Headmistress of Hogwarts, and had received assurance that she could return to complete her seventh year. Hermione could think of nothing greater than returning to Hogwarts, the first place she had ever really fit in. It was harder than anyone knew for her to give up her seventh year to help Harry hunt for the horcruxes, but now that was over and she could go back. She had so much more to learn. If she wanted to make some real changes at the Ministry, she needed to dedicate some serious time to her studies. She was determined to do everything within her power to create equality in the wizarding world and prevent another Dark Lord from ever rising, but she wanted to do it the right way. She wanted to impress everyone with her N.E.W.T. grades and enter the ministry on her own merits, not her notoriety. And now she had that opportunity. She could go back; they could all go back.

Hermione didn't think for a second that Harry and Ron really cared about schoolwork, but she had never seen them happier than at Hogwarts. They had all experienced far too much for their 18 years, but now they were offered a chance to make up for that. A second chance at a normal childhood, even if it was only for one year. They could have one normal year of just being kids, focusing on nothing more serious than their studies before they had to worry about the rest of their lives. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to return to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It would be perfect. Maybe today would be a good time to breach the subject.

Hermione let out a sigh of contentment. Harry was instantly awake, wand drawn, a look of concern etched upon his face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked Hermione in an urgent whisper.

It broke her heart to see him like that, but she smiled anyway. "Nothing, it's just morning, late morning actually. We slept straight through." She watched as Harry relaxed and his face broke into a grin. He pulled her into a half hug before leaning across and playfully punching Ron in the shoulder.

"Wake up, you lazy bugger. It's morning!" Hermione joined Harry in laughing at the confused look upon Ron's face as he awoke. This was exactly what she wanted, a little time for them to just be kids while they gain the skills to face the world anew. She had to protect the ones she loved by returning to Hogwarts. That's what was most important.

* * *

Ron curled under the covers, postponing the moment he would have to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed. He always hated getting up in the mornings, even though he could smell the delicious scent of his mum's cooking drifting up the stairs. It smelled like she was cooking sausage, one of his favorites. Still, he lingered under the covers. Stretching out, his hand landed on Hermione's pillow, and he pulled it close. It smelled like her, and that was better than anything his mum could whip up.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was far too good for him. She had left with Harry a few minutes before, heading downstairs for a late breakfast. Ron was amazed that they had slept for so long. It was like the old days, when he and Harry would have a bit of a lie in on the weekends at Hogwarts. Hermione would wait for them in the common room and they'd all go down to the Great Hall together. Today, however, he had sent them downstairs without him. Told them he'd be down shortly. Hermione had thrown her pillow at him on her way out the door. It was so good to see her laugh again, to see them both laugh. It had been too long. Too much had happened.

_Sobering thoughts for so early in the morning, Weasley, _Ron thought to himself as he rolled over. It was true though; much had happened. He had lost a brother, and despite how much he had left, that loss left a hole that was only beginning to heal. It had also left him with a sense of grim determination. He had spent the last few days thinking hard about the future and his next step. He had finally figured it out and had run the suggestion by George just the day before.

_"Seriously?" George's face broke into something resembling a grin. "You want to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"_

_"Absolutely," Ron replied, glad George seemed to be taking the suggestion so well. _

_"But Ronnie, I'm not sure how that would look, you being a prefect and all. I wouldn't want to be the one to sully your goody goody reputation."_

_Ron's heart leapt and he grinned. George's jokes had been few and far between since Fred's death. It had almost been like that part of him had died with his twin. "But seriously little brother," George had continued, "I never thought you were really that interested in the business aspect of things. Swiping things without paying, yes, but running the shop is a lot of work."_

_Ron took a deep breath, "Well, I guess...everything that happened just made me more aware of how important family really is, the whole family, George. Harry and Hermione will be coming, too." Ron envisioned the three of them working side by side, George bossing them all around. _

_George arched an eyebrow, "I appreciate the offer, but you might want to check with Harry and Hermione before you volunteer them to work at the shop. Maybe they have different ideas of what comes next." _

But Ron had brushed that comment off. This felt right. Ron had more experience than he cared to admit with walking out on the ones he loved. While at Shell Cottage over Christmas, after abandoning Harry and Hermione, he had made a vow that if he could somehow get back to them, he would never again walk out on anyone he cared about. He intended to keep that promise.

He could still see the deep look of loathing Hermione wore when he returned, the callous glare from Harry. He could imagine the tears that his mother cried when they had left on their mission, and the tears Hermione cried when they had to continue without him. Every now and then, Harry or Hermione would make a comment that he didn't understand, an allusion to something that had transpired while he wasn't there to experience it. It was like a kick to the stomach every time.

Never again.

He envisioned them all working in the shop again. Merlin knows they could all use some more laughter in their lives, and George could use all the help and support that they could muster.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASELY! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR FOOD GETS COLD!"

Ron rolled out of bed with a smirk. Yes, this felt right. He had to protect the ones he loved by being there, every day, to do what he could. That's what was most important.


	2. Decisions

Hermione idly flipped the pages of the book she was pretending to read as she mentally prepared what she was about to say. She had meant to sit down and plan her speech earlier, but Ron had invited her on a walk and the two of them had gotten a bit..._distracted_. She glanced over at Ron, sprawled out on the bed, engrossed in a comic book and smiled to herself. It wouldn't have been her first choice, but it was nice to see him reading.

The door opened and Harry walked into the room carrying a toothbrush, hair still damp from the shower. Now was her chance. She took a deep breath.

"Could we talk?" Harry asked, before she could speak. Hermione put her book down, startled as Harry sank onto the end of the bed facing her.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked as he flipped closed his comic book and pulled himself upright.

"It's just, well, its been two months since..." he trailed off. "I think it's about time we figure out what happens next."

"I've been thinking that, too," Ron replied.

"As have I," Hermione added with a smile.

_Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought._

"I think we can all agree that, despite everything we've gone through, the world is still a dangerous place and making sure our loved ones are safe is the most important thing we can do right now," Harry continued. Hermione nodded her agreement and saw that Ron had done the same. "And the best way to do that is obvious…"

They finished that statement together:

"Become Aurors."  
"Return to Hogwarts."  
"Work with George at the shop."

The trio looked at each other, bemused. Hermione was strongly reminded of their discussion of which Hallow they would prefer. It seemed like that was a lifetime ago.

"Hmm, well, that was...unexpected," Harry said, glancing between his two best friends. "Hogwarts, Hermione?"

This was her chance. She took a deep breath and began. "Yes. I've been exchanging owls with Professor McGonagall. As acting headmistress, she's saving us three beds in Gryffindor tower and would be pleased to welcome us back to complete our seventh year."

Her proclamation was met with silence and incredulous stares.

"Are you mental?" Ron sniggered, breaking the silence. "Have you met us? We've been given a pardon! An excuse to not finish school and sit for the bloody N.E.W.T.s. Do you really think we'd give that up?"

Hermione shot him a death glare. "I know school is not exactly your _thing_, Ronald, but I think that we have more to learn. There are some serious gaps in our knowledge and..." she softened her tone. "We'd be together, we'd be safe. It's time we had a normal year at school without all the pressure and...interruptions. I thought you both liked it at Hogwarts." Visions of Quidditch matches, strolls by the lake, visits to Hagrid, and chatting by the fire filled her mind as she said these words.

Silence filled the room again.

Harry finally spoke. "You know I love Hogwarts. It was my first home, really. I'd like nothing more than to be back there with all our friends, maybe even play Quidditch again. And you're right, we still have loads to learn."

Hermione raised her eyes, feeling slightly more hopeful.

"But, I think I've learned all I can from a classroom," Harry continued. Hermione's heart sank. "I've spoken with Kingsley and he's agreed to bend the rules and allow all three of us to begin Auror training as soon as we wish." Harry looked Hermione directly in the eye. "I think I'll learn what I need to there."

Hermione was flustered. _Auror training at 18? Are they mad! _ She looked helplessly at Ron for assistance, but he appeared to be considering it.

"I've thought a lot about being an Auror, but blimey, Harry, I never thought it would happen this soon."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, I can't be an Auror. I've never been as good with the practical aspect of magic as I am with books and theory."

"What are you talking about?" Ron sputtered out. "You're brilliant!"

Hermione felt herself blush and smiled slightly at Ron's compliment. "Duelling and keeping my composure under pressure? No, those aren't my strengths. That's not my future, Harry."

Harry seemed disheartened, but he didn't reply.

"Well, want to hear my idea?" Ron asked sheepishly after a few moments. Both Harry and Hermione nodded at him. "We stay here! Wait, before you shoot down my suggestion, hear me out. We know George is having a pretty rough time right now, but he said that he'd be more than happy for us to work at the shop with him. Think about it, it would be a great chance for us to relax a little bit, have a laugh, spread some laughs..."

Hermione was taken aback. There were definitely some pros and cons to that suggestion, but before she could sort out her feelings enough to answer, Harry spoke.

"I can't stay here, Ron. Don't get me wrong, I love your family-"

"They're your family, too," Ron interrupted.

Harry acknowledged this with a nod. "I know. I think of the Burrow as home, but I can't sit still any longer. I need to get out and do something. There are still Death Eaters out there."

More silence followed as the trio cast uneasy glances toward one another.

Hermione smiled sadly to herself. "I think I spent so much time with you two focusing on how we were similar that I forgot about our differences. I wanted us to go back to Hogwarts. To be safe, to learn, to enjoy one more year of childhood...but you both gave that up a long time ago. You're right, it's not the right place for you."

"Hermione, you would make a fantastic Auror, despite what you say," Harry broke in, "You as well, Ron, but if that's not what you want or if the timing isn't right, you shouldn't do it. You both gave up everything to go with me. I won't let you sacrifice anything else."

"And I suppose asking you two to stay here is kind of selfish," Ron responded after several moments. "So now what?"

Hermione knew the answer, but for once, she couldn't bring herself to give it.

"We split up. Hermione, you go to Hogwarts, Ron, you stay at the Burrow, and I'll go off to Auror training."

"No! Absolutely not!" Ron leapt to his feet. "When I spent Christmas at Shell Cottage, I promised myself that if I found my way back to you, I would never leave again. I would never abandon my family...any of my family."

"Ron," Hermione said softly, laying her hand upon his arm. "You're not abandoning us. Your family here needs you. Stay with them, it's where you're meant to be."

"No. No, it's not happening. I'm not leaving you two again." He sank back onto the bed. "We'll go back to Hogwarts. It'll be fine. I can do one more year."

"But then what, Ron? Eventually we'll have to go our separate ways. We can't keep compromising our dreams for each other. We'll grow to resent it."

"Plus, I seriously doubt the two of you will want me living with you forever," Harry added with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron continued as if he hadn't heard. "We just need to think about this! We can figure it out! There has to be a better solution."

"Mate, you're one of the best strategists I know, but even you can't find a way around this. George needs you at the shop, but Hermione and I can't stay here forever."

Ron ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione moved to sit next to him. "I don't really like it either, Ron, but it's not forever. It's only a year. It's not going to change anything."

"Absolutely," Harry added. "We can visit Hermione at Hogwarts, and she'll be back on breaks. And I'll stop by whenever I get the chance."

Hermione leaned her head onto Ron's shoulder. It had taken so long for them to finally be together. She didn't want to lose him so soon, but she couldn't see any other way.

"Ok," Ron mumbled after several moments. "Separate ways it is."


	3. Partings

As the years have passed, fewer and fewer words have needed to be spoken amongst them. They understood each other so well. Not well enough that they hadn't had their fair share of arguments and disagreements, but well enough to know that some things didn't need to be said...but some things did. What would a year apart do to them? Especially now. Could their friendships really survive unscathed?

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Once again, I bow down to the awesome that is J.K. Rowling and thank her for the gift that is these characters and their stories. They belong to her and not to me. _

Harry looked into Ginny's blazing eyes and knew that she was moments away from tears.

Few people saw through Ginny's exterior. She was powerful, fiery, and stubborn; yet also witty, kind, and lighthearted. It had taken Harry years to discover she had still another side. The side that wept liberally, often for him, but rarely where others could see. Harry pulled her tightly into another embrace, certain that side was only moments away.

"Why does it always seem like I'm saying good bye to you?"

"I've often wondered the same thing," she murmured into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. "Come on, Potter. It's not forever." She drew back and plastered a smile on her face. "I'll write to tell you about Hogsmeade visits. Maybe you can tear yourself away from Auror training long enough for a quick visit to Madame Puddifoot's," there was a mischievous quality to her voice that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Harry cringed at the memory of the only time he had set foot in that establishment, but his face quickly broke into a grin at the implication. Ginny's ability to lighten up any situation was only one of the many reasons he loved her. Too much of his life had been devoid of joy; he needed her.

"Absolutely, Gin."

Her gaze turned serious. "Harry Potter, I know you. You are going to throw yourself into training with more than you can afford to give." He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him by pressing a finger against his lips. "It's all right, that's one of the things I love about you; you never do anything half-way. And I get it, you need to do this. It's who you are. But I am telling you right now, I will be back for good in ten months and you need to figure out where I fit into your life by then." She dropped her gaze and struggled to keep her voice from trembling. "Because I don't think I can stand to say good bye to you any more."

In that moment, Harry hated himself for everything he had ever done to hurt her. He gently reached out and raised her chin until he was staring directly into her eyes.

"I will, I promise. I can't lose you again either." He had never meant anything more in his life. At that moment, he made a promise to himself that he would make it all up to her. When she was finished with school, and he was done with Auror training, he would dedicate the rest of his life to making up for all the hell he had put her through, all the times he had left her behind, all the tears he had caused her to shed. As long as she would have him, he would be there.

Ginny held his gaze for a few seconds, then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for one last kiss. Harry's breath was taken away by the need he felt underlying the passion. Too soon, she was pulling away.

"I've already waited seven years for you. I guess I can wait one more." Then, with a wink, she turned her back and made her way back up the path toward the Burrow.

Well, this was awkward. How do you say good bye to your best friend turned girlfriend as you are about to spend the longest time apart from one another that you've spent since you met? Apparently a quick peck on the cheek and a "Say 'hi' to your parents for me" is not the appropriate answer. Now it looked as though Hermione was heating up for an epic row when all Ron wanted to do was get the hard part out of the way so he could go back inside and sulk for ten months.

_Best to suck it up and apologize before she leaves angry, I suppose._

"Look Hermione, I'm-"

"Good-bye, Ronald," Hermione interrupted stiffly, sticking out her hand as if to offer a handshake.

_Bloody hell, I must've really wrecked things if she's offering me a farewell handshake. Well, only one way to solve that..._

Ron threw an arm around Hermione's waist and swept her up for a good, old fashioned snog. He was relieved to feel her put up only limited resistance before relaxing into the embrace and returning the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron blurted out the moment they parted. "You know I'm a royal prat and I always make a mess of things. Truth is, I hate that you're going to spend a month with your parents," Hermione pulled out of his arms and glared daggers at him. "Don't get me wrong," Ron continued in a rush, "I completely understand why. I know you haven't really spent any time with them since we all returned from Australia, and you need some time to explain everything and make them understand. It's just that I hate that it's one more month that I have to spend away from you."

He noticed that the venom in Hermione's glare seemed to lessen in severity, so he continued. "And then you're headed straight back to Hogwarts, so I'll hardly see you at all for practically a year. And, well, blimey Hermione, that seems like a long time to go without being with the person you love, now that you've finally admitted you love her...er, you."

Hermione continued to stare at him for a few seconds, they she flung herself into his arms and pulled him into a kiss reminiscent of their first.

After several blissful moments, she pulled away.

"Now that, Ronald, is how you say goodbye."

They just stared at each other for a moment. As the years had passed, fewer and fewer words had needed to be spoken amongst them. They understood each other so well. Not well enough that they hadn't had their fair share of arguments and disagreements, but well enough to know that some things didn't need to be said...but some things did. What would a year apart do to them? Especially now. Could their friendships really survive unscathed?

Tears were already rolling down Hermione's face as she reached out a hand to each of the men standing beside her. They absentmindedly linked hands with her and then with each other, completing a small circle, continuing to stand in silence, heads bowed, as if in prayer.

Harry finally broke the silence. "My parents didn't live long enough for me to have brothers or sisters. Growing up, I always wondered what that would've been like, what it must feel like to have a family. I don't have to wonder anymore. I never would have made it through everything without the two of you. You taught me what a family is, really is. When I faced down Voldemort for the final time, I got a glimpse of what I could have become if it hadn't been for you. I love you both, and nothing will ever change that."

Silence followed Harry's speech and several long moments passed before Hermione began in a trembling voice. "I always wished that I had siblings, too. I never really fit in when I was younger, never had any real friends. I thought that if I had siblings, that wouldn't be the case. When I got my letter, I was so excited. I knew that things would be different at Hogwarts. I didn't fit into the muggle world because I wasn't a muggle, but I would have to fit into this other world. Only I didn't, until two brave little boys rescued me from a giant troll and taught me what it means to be a friend. You both mean more to me than words could ever express. I love you."

More silence followed, broken only by the muffled sniffling coming from Hermione's direction. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, I had loads of siblings," he began. "And I never really wanted any more." Harry and Hermione both jerked their heads up in surprise. At the look on Ron's face, Harry burst into laughter while Hermione glared disapprovingly. "It's true mates," he continued, releasing their hands and raising his own defensively. "You try growing up with five older brothers, a younger sister, and one loo. It's not all parties and picnics."

Hermione's glare faded as she too began to giggle, but the levity was short-lived.

"Come on, Ron. This is serious. We've never been apart this long. What if things really do change?" Hermione scolded.

"So what?" Ron asked boisterously. "Things have changed before. We'll just change with them."

"He's right, Hermione," Harry added. "If everything we've gone through this far hasn't made us reconsider our friendship, I doubt one little year can tear us apart."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled sheepishly. "I suppose you're both right. We _were_ being a bit dramatic. It's not as if this is forever. We'll see each other again soon. I suppose it was too much to hope that three people could go through their entire lives without ever being separated." Her smile faded. "But I still hate saying good bye."

Ron pulled her into his arms. "I know, love. Good byes are hard." He placed a kiss upon the top of her head before releasing her.

"Especially when we've already had to say so many," Harry added, embracing Hermione.

"I suppose, in the grand scheme of thing, this good bye is much easier than some of the others we've had to say," Hermione pulled away from Harry. "Doesn't seem easier though."

The trio stood and stared at each other again. There was so much and so little left to say.

"Enough of this," Ron broke the silence and embraced Harry. "Best of luck at Auror training, mate. Hopefully you'll be able to show me a thing or two so I'll have a leg up when I enter in a couple of years."

Harry nodded briskly in response. "Absolutely, Ron. Try to keep George from blowing up the shop."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey, no promises."

Harry turned to Hermione, and embraced her again. "You'll be an amazing head girl, especially without Ron and I to distract you and get you into trouble. Watch out for Ginny for me, won't you?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "Of course I will, Harry. Please be careful."

"You know me, Hermione," he grinned, releasing her. "Caution is my middle name."

She returned his smile, rolling her eyes before she was swept up again by Ron.

"Hermione, love, take care of yourself. Don't overdo it. You don't have to learn everything right this minute." For once, Hermione accepted the jab at her studiousness and returned Ron's kiss without complaint.

Then, she and Harry both backed away, extending their small circle of three. Hermione turned toward Harry, and blew him a kiss, which he accepted with a smile and a nod. They turned in simultaneous, but separate circles and vanished with a 'pop'.

Ron stared at the spots where his best friends had just been and finally allowed his tears to come.

"I was lying when I said I didn't want any more siblings," he whispered. "Growing up, I always heard the story of the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sent off to live with his muggle relatives. I begged Mum to take you in so we could live together as brothers. Then we met and it all came true, except, somewhere on that first train ride, I stopped thinking of you as famous. You were just Harry, and you became the best mate a guy could have. And Hermione, I never thought of you as a sister. You've always been so much more. I can't pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with you, but when you were petrified back in second year, my heart stopped, thinking that I had lost you. I'm only able to spend this time apart because I know that we'll be spending the rest of our lives together. And every time that thought crosses my mind, it makes me grin like an idiot. I'm sorry I couldn't say this while the two of you were here, but somehow, I think you must already know. So stay safe and be well. I love you both."

With that, Ron turned around and headed back toward the burrow. A lot could change in a year, but love as hard-earned as theirs couldn't fade in so short a time.


End file.
